


They Say (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>这个世界的命运其实很脆弱，弹起的硬币、对于感情的坚持，或者选择另一方联盟，都会有所影响。从此以后，时间线分割两边，或者，那是截然不同的结局。<br/>在这个故事里，在决定命运的那一刻，Loki没有选择鹰眼……</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641798) by [concertigrossi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertigrossi/pseuds/concertigrossi). 



 

**传说**

 

 

Title:They Say

Author:concertigrossi（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/concertigrossi/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia

 

**Summary** **：**

The fate of the world sometimes hangs on the flip of a coin, the want of a nail, or the choice of an ally. From that point on, the timelines diverge and can, on occasion, end up in very different places.

In this 'verse, at the fateful moment, Loki didn't choose Hawkeye...

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/641798>

 

授权：

And really, I'm quite flattered - feel free to translate anything of mine you'd like!

 

 

**警告：**

AU-天启，AU-黑化，AU-人间地狱

 

**摘要：**

这个世界的命运其实很脆弱，弹起的硬币、对于感情的坚持，或者选择另一方联盟，都会有所影响。从此以后，时间线分割两边，或者，那是截然不同的结局。

在这个故事里，在决定命运的那一刻，Loki没有选择鹰眼……

 

**某鱼注：**

极度！黑暗，负能量

喜欢美队的同好请小心食用

希望不会穿越，请 **一定** 不要穿越到那部电影

 

喜欢一个CP，一定要翻一篇Dark文，嗯

 

谢谢@老梅梅梅 姑娘，不然我想不到WSC是啥

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== They Say** **传说 =====**

 

 

人们说，如果只是Loki而已，那还不算太坏。

 

人们说，他总有一天会觉得无聊，然后抛下这里，把注意力转移到别处。统治一个星球，那么多细枝末节会让他心烦意乱——四十亿人，从和谈（Pacification）那天计算——简直是难以想象的乏味，根本不值得他付出无上的智慧耗费宝贵的精力。

 

人们说，我们肯定能等到机会。

 

但实际上，根本不是Loki一个。是他，还有他选择的第一个人类。Loki最重要的幕僚，他的首席执行官，他的总管。那男人的地位太过重要，没有任何一个头衔能够恰当地形容。他才是这个世界实际的管理者（Steward of Gaia）。

 

那个，所有人都叫他黑衣人（Man in Black）的男人。

 

 

人们说，在Loki转化他之前，在世界上还有美国这个概念的时候，他为FBI，或者CIA，或者别的什么机构工作。他非常聪明——可以说拥有全国最缜密最富有逻辑的思维，策划全部的细节和方略，能够比别人多想五十步，并且每一步都无懈可击。人们说，当时他是个好人。

 

现在呢？

 

他控制着地球上的全部人口。他让整个世界运转正常。在这全新的超出想象的世界里，他的主人这样要求，所以他就这样服务，献上自己的每一分力量，毫无保留。Loki的确让自己当上了国王，可唯有黑衣人才能保证他的王冠不会掉下来。

 

某种程度上讲，这挺好的。没人再挨饿受冻。犯罪率低到不可思议。公共交通正点运营。现在最大的雇主就是娱乐业，包括各种无聊的书籍电视剧电影游戏，以满足每个人的口味。（大家都说“幸存者”是个非常有趣的节目，因为他们真的鼓励同类残杀。我不清楚。我以前不看，现在也不看。）

 

但是任何真正有意义的，任何让你能思考人类究竟该如何自处的东西？那绝对在被严禁的清单上。其实没有具体的清单，只不过有些东西突然不见了。要是你被抓到对那些东西感兴趣，那么你不会被惩罚，也不会被关进监狱。

 

你会在某个半夜被带走，回来的时候脸上带着奴隶（Thrall）才会有的冰蓝色眼眸。

 

 

引用奴役制是黑衣人最有成效的改革——要是你不用被转化就全心全意忠于Loki，你会得到更多特权：更好的食物，更好的住房，更好的一切。而奴隶（Thralled）就会对你俯首帖耳，遵从你的一切意愿。让另一个阶级心甘情愿跪拜在你脚下，我一直觉得这很不安，但绝大多数人都认为很满意。抱歉我不该这么讲。尽管那不是耻辱的符号，他们会这样告诉你。他们说黑衣人对自己的奴役制非常自豪。可有时我会想，与其说没有被转化的人害怕失去优渥的条件，不如说他们更害怕失去自己的社会等级。假如你没有被奴役，你就能找到好的工作，不错的房子，很多的机会；假如你本身就是奴隶，那你只能老老实实安守本分。这是Loki对你的要求，所以你就会高高兴兴地去做。

 

我妈妈以前领了个小女奴当女佣。我曾经试着和那孩子讲过一次，她告诉我，在每个人都忠于中庭（Midgard）之王，Asgard王子的今天，有些人也期待着伟大的自由，也梦想着能有一天彻底废除奴隶制。

 

我妈妈把我们抓个正着，她几乎发疯了，直接把我关在门外，害怕我们也被转化。（提醒一下，如今告密是一把双刃剑。对于背叛者证据确凿的控告能令原告赢得荣誉、特权以及财富，但诬告的话只会得到一双冰蓝色的眼睛。他们其实根本不需要告密者，因为在每个角落都有无数双眼睛全天监控。）

 

在那之后，我窝在沙发上躺了好久。没有被洗脑成为奴隶的未成年人是不可能在任何地方找到工作的，相关文件现在也变得几乎不可能伪造。（再也没有无家可归者了——流浪会用奴役（enThrallment）作为惩罚。基本上，要是你找不到事情做，他们就替你决定。）然后我接触到了反抗组织——我帮了朋友的朋友的朋友一个忙，而他认为我还算有思想，并且值得信任，于是他带我去了纽约的分部。

 

 

我第一次到那里的时候正赶上电影之夜，城市深处的一个地下临时剧院。他们把墙壁当幕布，放了几部美国队长的电影，全是老式放映机——古旧的胶片一卷一卷堆在旁边，电影拍得很烂，没有重点，毫无新意，可大家都看得热泪盈眶。

 

（尽管如此，关于美国队长的一切都在那张看不见的清单上位列前茅，他们说那是因为美国队长是黑衣人的一个软肋，他秘密收藏着数量庞大的纪念品。他们甚至说在荣耀日（Day of Glorious Victory）之后，他无法下手杀掉Steve Rogers，所以他就把美国队长冷冻起来，放到冰柜里，砌在了Loki宏伟宫殿的墙壁中。我不知道这是不是真的，他们只是这样说而已。）

 

我不能说我们很厉害。组织的任务，就我们所知的来看，是尽量偷取Loki的法术：要是我们能阻止奴役，我们就能切断Loki源源不绝的兵力补充。我们知道自己的力量——或者，至少，我们希望——能在整个行进的过程中做好自己那枚螺丝钉，但是鉴于安全因素，没人清楚真正的计划是怎样的。Loki的军队也奉命绝不放过一个叛军，只要被抓住了，被奴役了，你就会把知道的一切和盘托出。抓到一个抵抗者，就是抓到全部——全部！姓名、地点、计划、行动模式——全部都要做出改变。

 

所以我们每个人都带了自杀用的胶囊，以防被捕。

 

 

在分部待了三个月之后，我见到了Ronin。他是反抗者组织的传奇——我们这边最厉害的杀手，可能全世界也没有人比他更棒。围绕他的流言几乎和围绕黑衣人的一样多——在Loki偷走——抱歉，“夺回”——宇宙魔方（Tesseract）那天，他也在场；天空母舰（Helicarrier）坠毁沉入大海的时候他几乎在鬼门关转了一圈；曾经他和黑衣人是朋友，另外，他也是唯一一个奴役军队（Thralled）奉命不得杀害的人，甚至他们赔上自己的命也不得动他分毫。第一次见到Ronin的时候他看上去苍老疲惫，巨大的红色伤疤以对角线的气势横跨在他脸上。

 

他很少说话。

 

很多老前辈都沉默寡言。除非有菜鸟被带到面前，他们甚至根本不在意新人的存在。想要得到他们的照应的确不是件容易事。

 

第一次他和我讲话的时候，我们正在谈论那一年的解放日庆典（Liberation Day festivities）要吃什么，真蠢。然后Loki那令人窒息的全球演讲开始了，并非他说了什么新鲜事，不过每一年大家都会猜测黑衣人究竟会不会出现。

 

每一年，都以失望告终。

 

然后他们就会有理有据地分析原因，而这正是让我不解的地方，根本没有任何意义嘛。“谁会在乎他露不露脸？他就是个怪物！”我说。

 

“他。不。是。怪。物。”Ronin不知何时从阴影中闪身出来，一把按住我，眼中燃烧着熊熊怒火。“他不是怪物。你不能这样叫他。你永远不许这样叫他。他是个好人。”

 

“是么？”Winston总是有点跟不上趟。“那么你管出卖了他自己整个种族的人叫什么？”

 

“当你被奴役的时候，你就知道自己的忠诚能扛多久了！”

 

讽刺的是，Winston在随后的外出中被捕了，根本来不及咬破自杀胶囊。我们得到消息后手忙脚乱尽快撤退，却还是不够迅速。他们在地下隧道中灌满了催眠剂（sleeping gas），将我们一网打尽。

 

……

 

显然他们不经常扫荡牢房。所以我在墙角的草垫下面发现了纸和铅笔，得以写下这些。

 

“还有别人在这儿么？他们把我们全抓来了？”我一醒过来就大喊大叫，希望和别人取得联系。

 

“这有什么关系么？要是他们没把我们全抓起来，那也用不了多久。”隔壁牢房传来Ronin的声音，我走到铁门前，打开前面的小窗，能看到的只有漆黑的走廊。

 

“我还没打算放弃！”

 

“我知道那个设计这些锁的人。我们逃不出去的。”

 

我摸索过整个牢房，检查铁门还有墙壁，一无所获。我很想说自己没有泪流满面地崩溃，但要是我真的说了，那我就是个骗子。“不会一直这样的，是么？”我啜泣着问，“你知道，他们说仙宫（Asgard）会来救我们……”

 

“自从奇塔瑞人（Chitauri）拿到了宇宙魔方，仙宫也有了他们自己的麻烦，孩子。我们这些年一直都是孤军奋战。”

 

“但他们不能……”我闭上嘴，听见牢房开锁的声音在走廊里回荡。

 

我低下身子尽力去看，下巴都磕到了地上。是Loki本尊驾到——那张脸所有人都认识，印在钞票上，出现在纪录片里，还有各种演讲以及无数的海报中，那么苍白消瘦的脸孔，从每个侧面看都棱角分明。如果说绝大多数人对这张脸比对自己的脸还要熟悉，我不会吃惊的。在他身后几步远的地方，是个六十出头的被奴役的男人（Thralled man），穿着黑色西装。再往后才是真正吓人的守卫。

 

我的第一反应是，“不，这不可能。”我是说，真的，你会觉得这个星球上最恐怖的东西至少看上去应该稍微危险一些。要是我在人群中和这个黑衣人擦肩而过，我很怀疑自己会回头再看他一眼。

 

“鉴于他如此精湛全面的技能，我认为如果一定要冒险将他奴役（enThrallment），那么接收者必须是真正的专家，才不至于浪费了这么宝贵的财富。”黑衣人声音很淡，听不出什么情绪。

 

Loki浅笑，“是啊，我毫不怀疑那是唯一的理由。别怕，你会得到你的弓箭手……”

 

Ronin开始咒骂。守卫打开了他的囚室，一阵短暂的扭打，很可能他最终被制服了，然后Loki和黑衣人走了进去。Ronin沙哑地咆哮。

 

“这不是你，Coulson！我知道这不是！我在那儿，我还记得！我知道你比他强得多！反抗啊！打垮他……啊！”男人的声音最终成为凄厉的哀嚎。

 

之后便是死寂，逐渐有了轻微的响动，好像有人站不住倒在地上，又有人及时接住了他。Loki带着一半的守卫匆匆走出牢房。我忍不住好奇，偷偷凑到墙边，想听听隔壁在说什么。

 

“没事儿了，Clint。我守着你呢（I've got you）。我守着你呢。你现在安全了。”

 

“我错了……简直大错特错。真对不起。”

 

“那些都不重要了。你现在在这儿，和我在一起。”

 

透过铁门上的小窗，我看到他们走了出来。Ronin的眼睛变成了冰蓝色（ice-blue），他充满感激地倚着黑衣人，缓了片刻，让自己重新站稳。然后我看见了那个。

 

我看见Ronin一只手抬起年长男人的下巴，而黑衣人的薄唇弯出了一抹笑意。

 

“我不敢相信竟然花了这么久，”Ronin说道，“我从一开始就应该明白的。和你在一起我永远不用担心，永远是安全的。”然后他拉着黑衣人圈入怀中，吻了他。

 

我猛地关上小窗。再多看一秒种都让我受不了。

 

……

 

我还在寻找出路，但Ronin说得对；没有希望。几小时后，我也变得不在乎了。他们会过来，而我估计也不会得到Ronin那种级别的待遇，但无论怎样，我都会被奴役。我很可能告诉他们我把这纸片藏在哪里了，很可能会说这样的背叛理应被剿灭。毕竟，明天的这个时候，我就会成为他们中的一员。

 

我会从心底里敬爱Thor的弟弟。

 

……

 

要是你还企图窥探未来，那么就想象一下，那是黑色的Bruno Magli Rufino（注）狠狠踩在一张属于人类的脸上……

 

……永世永远。

 

 

END

 

 

注：

 

1，Bruno Magli Rufino，Bruno Magli是源于意大利北部波隆那（Bologna）的传统制鞋品牌，奢侈品。

 

2，觉得还是应该翻译一下作者在回帖里写的，关于其他人的情况：

 

Romanov，Fury，Hill还有Sitwell在天空母舰坠毁的时候就死了。（Stark带着Steve和Hawkeye及时逃生。）鹰眼被送进了医院，Steve和Tony试着集合纽约残余的防御力量，可惜最终不得不进行战略性撤退。

 

我的设定里，Coulson做的第一件事就是列出一个必须最先转化奴役的名单。Pepper作为Stark工业的CEO，以及WSC成员，自然首当其冲。（译注：WSC，World Security Council，Fury在妇联里向他们报告情况的大屏幕上的三个人。谢谢@老梅梅梅 ）（他们本来都是很隐蔽的，我明白，可我怀疑Coulson知道，或者至少知道在Fury办公室里的什么地方能找到那些相关文件。）

 

Thor尽量留在地球帮助抗敌，可最终不得不回到Asgard。Tony是第一个被捕的，一直关在牢房里，直到他们研究出了怎么对付他的反应堆，然后他就被奴役了。（可能Coulson和Pepper曾有过短暂的一段关系，等到Tony变成了Loki的人，他们就结束了？）Steve的被捕对于所有尚存的人类来讲都是惊天噩耗——超级血清让他无法被奴役，但我还没决定他是不是真的被砌在墙里成了宫殿的一个装饰品，或者他其实被杀了，而那说法只是为了有个托词。（Coulson即使已经被奴役了，也从心底里抗拒杀掉他，不过我很肯定Coulson读过魔王须知：抓住对方的英雄，如果不马上杀掉，就会夜长梦多。）（译注：魔王须知，Evil Overlord List，<http://www.eviloverlord.com/lists/overlord.html> ）

 

他们不确定已经杀死了Hulk，不过他们拿到了宇宙魔方，还把Hulk砸到了地心。他确实可能不会死，但可预见的未来他也没本事爬上来。

 

所谓的和谈其实极其血腥，犹如炼狱，不过他们一直竭力抹掉所有屠杀的证据，假如你话太多了，那等着你的就是被奴役。这样一来，当所有目击者都老死以后，这件事就会被彻底遗忘。

 

3，Barton的化名Ronin，也是浪人、无家可归失去一切的流浪武士的意思，和失去了Coulson的Barton很符合。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/28

 


End file.
